1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard, and in particular to a keyboard detachably disposed on a notebook computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional notebook computer includes a keyboard inseparably disposed on a main body. A decoding circuit for decoding signals from keys of the keyboard is generally not disposed thereon, but in the main body of the notebook computer. Nor does the keyboard include a signal connection device for external electronic devices. Also, the keyboard does not include a conversion circuit for the signals from the keys into specific signals for the signal connection device to connect the external electronic devices. The keyboard thus has a single use.
Another conventional notebook computer includes a detachable keyboard assembly with a keyboard circuit and signal connection device. The keyboard circuit decodes signals from the keys of the keyboard for conversion into specific signals for the signal connection device to connect external electronic devices. The keyboard circuit is disposed in an expansion module (such as a base or an expansion box). The expansion module is connected to a keyboard to enable the detachable keyboard assembly. In addition to use in the notebook computer, the detachable keyboard assembly can connect to other electronic devices through a connection member. The detachable keyboard assembly thus has multiple uses. Moreover, Taiwan patent No. 507900 discloses the aforementioned detachable keyboard assembly.
The detachable keyboard assembly, however, is limited by the expansion module receiving the keyboard circuit. The expansion module increases the volume of the detachable keyboard assembly, causing difficulty in deployment of the detachable keyboard assembly in the notebook computer.
Thus, there is a need to provide a detachable keyboard with reduced volume.